U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,364 (2007) shows a method for creating dumps of data from a crash or hang and sending such data to a server for possible solutions. However, it clearly does not deal with important system crashes or hangs where the system is often non-functional or unstable, but covers situations where the operating system or running applications issue an informational, warning or problem type message.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,928 2006) shows a means to monitor an application program for a fault or crash and send such information to a server. However, has no means to provide any information to the user that originated the problem or assist the user in any way.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,056 (2006) shows a method to collect information locally following a critical software failure. While my invention does collect data, it is not related to software failures that prevent the system from continuing to operate, but covers situations where the operating system or running applications issue an informational, warning or problem type message and the operating system continues to run.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,125 (2005) shows a method to attach a feedback button to every dialog, message, and top-level windows dialogs.
Microsoft (software/OS) provides an example of a hand coded error dialog from Windows (shown in FIG. X). This shows a way to check for a solution for one error, but it requires a programmer to create the special dialog for each specific error, and it does not ensure there is any solution or additional information.
Avanquest PowerDesk Professional User Manual, v7, 2008—Page 161-165 (first published in 1998). Dialog Helper has a means to attach a function button to Save and Save-as dialogs, but no others.